A perfect lesson
by NTD
Summary: Castiel is stuck. He wants to be with Dean but his boyfriend keeps getting in the way. Can they finally be together and be happily ever after? And what are the obstacle gonna be? Read and find out. I'm really sucked at summary and this is my first story so be easy on me. Reviews are welcomed. A Destiel story.


Castiel is screwed, like really screwed. He is stuck in a dilemma. He's in a relationship with his boyfriend of three years, Jason. Jason is good-looking and a great guy also. He's slightly taller than Castiel. He's got dark hair, brown eyes and a very warm and bright smile. He's been with Castiel through many events in his life, big and small. He has more faith in Castiel than Castiel does himself. He supported Castiel's dreams, ideas fully when other people didn't. And Castiel was really grateful for that. He still can't believe how lucky he is to have such an amazing boyfriend like that. But then something happened 6 months ago. Jason and him were invited to his brother - Gabriel - party, unfortunately, Jason couldn't go because he had work to do, so Castiel went alone. At the party, he met Dean. Dean was an amazing person. Amazing smile, amazing physical appearance, amazing personality, amazing everything. So they hit it of right away. After Casitle had drank four or five cups of beer, he felt light-headed. He felt carefree. When he noticed Dean was looking at him in such an intense way, a way that made him feel hot, desired, and due to the attraction he had felt when he had first landed his eyes on him, he slowly leaned in to kiss him. And one thing led to another, Castiel found himself in Dean's apartment, on his bed, with Dean pounding into him, making him feel alive, cherished. The next morning came by, he was supposed to get the hell out of Dean's place and never looked back again, but somehow for a reason, Castiel couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he laid still in the bed. Then he felt two arms wrapped around his waist, pull him closer to the owner then Dean's mouth whispered hotly into his ear:

"Last night was amazing. "

Castiel turned around to see Dean, look deeply into two green orbs. He smiled at the memory. Dean continued:

"I hope this isn't an one time thing, because I'd like to get to know you better."

Suddenly, a frown appeared on his face:

"Dean, I can't. I have a boyfriend, you know."

But Dean was insistent:

" I don't care, Cas. You've already cheated on him. Besides, who needs him anyway, when you can have this" Then he thrust his morning wood into Castiel, making him gasp out in pleasure. Dean turned him around, then he grabbed the lube and condom on the nightstand. He squirted some lube on his hand to warm it up. He quickly rolled the condom onto his cock, spread the lube on it, and thrust unexpectedly into Castiel's hole as he bit into Castiel's neck, hard, to make sure he left a mark there. He settled for fast, punishing rhythm. Castiel gasped out in pleasured at the brutal attacks on his neck as well as his hole. And when the pleasure was too much, he came, squirting ropes of white cum onto his stomach, the bed sheet. Moments later, he felt Dean stilled his movement, he knew Dean had come. After the post-orgasm had passed, Castiel turned around to look at Dean, a smile was planted on his face:

"You, Mr. Winchester, have one hell of a way to convince a guy."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him:

"So, is that a yes? "

"Yes, it's definitely a yes" Castiel replied "But don't expect me to break up with my boyfriend immediately. We've been my boyfriend for 3 years and it's not gonna be easy to break it off with him you know"

"I can wait. "Dean said with a smile then leaned down to kiss him. That is the end of the memory. Six months passed and now, Castiel decides to break things off with Jason. He knows it's gonna be really hard but he just hopes that if Jason really is a great person he thinks he is then maybe they can still be friends. That's why Castiel finds himself sitting of the sofa in Jason's apartment, waiting for Jason to come home. Then the front door is opened and there's Jason. When he notices Castiel is sitting on the sofa, a smile instantly forms on his face. He walks over to Castiel's place, leans down and gives him a sweet kiss. As habit, Castiel relaxes under Jason's kiss, despite how nervous he's feeling. When they part, Jason ask:

"So why are you home so early?"

"Because I want to tell something" Castiel says. _Here goes nothing_ "Jason, I..." He is cut off by an exclamation from Jason

"Oh! Guess what? I am promoted " He says that while he jumps up and down with join. Castiel understands why. Jason has been working his ass off at the company, hoping one day he will get promoted and now, he's finally got it. And he feels happy for him too. Then Jason looks at him and says:

"Oh, you were saying...?"

Suddenly the words dies at Castiel's throat. Jason is looking so happy, so excited. He can't bring himself to crush that. He decides to talk about this another time.

"Nothing, it's not important" Castiel replies "So you got promoted? I'm glad. You deserves it. Come on, we are going out for dinner. My treat."

"Oh no no" Jason says, shaking his head "I'm the one who gets promoted so I will be the one who buys us dinner"

Before Castiel can protest, he continues "So wait here, I'm gonna get change and we can go " then he gives Castiel a small kiss then runs into the bedroom.

_I just hope that he will forgive me for what I have done to him_ Castiel thinks.

Little does he know, Jason has already known about his little affair.

* * *

Jason's sitting in his bedroom, holding a picture. Not just any picture, the picture of Castiel and Dean walking into a hotel. The picture was taken 3 months ago. At first, when he saw it, he was shocked. Then he felt angry, hurt, sad, all of the feeling you can get when your boyfriend of 3 yeas cheats on you. But he didn't say anything to Castiel. He wants Castiel to talk to him first so he continues to pretend he doesn't know about the affair. And now here he is, looking at the picture that causes the pain in his heart. Finally, he comes to a decision.

"It's time for Castiel to learn a lesson". A plan is formed in his mind.


End file.
